The Uzamaki Hanyou
by devinous
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have ben dating and have a child. he's kidnapped, lost then presumed dead.Of course he isn't.This is his story.His struggles.Rated for saftey.Please review.Horrible summary.Better than sounds.
1. Prolouge

**Note: in this story everything before shipped has happened and Naruto has returned. But nothing in shipped has happened. About a year ago Hinata stood up to her father. Her and Naruto have been dating for ten months and they accidentally had a child. He was kidnapped but ended up escaping by chance. He is presumed dead. This is his story.**

**--X--**

The toddler struggled against his restraints, aware of the wind whipping past. The man carrying him made no attempt to stop the boy, knowing it was useless. Then one of the boy's frantic kicks from his bound legs hit a bruise received during his captors previous mission. As a sudden fire burst through his body, the ninja dropped his buddle in mid-jump.

Desperately trying to scream past his gag, the child dropped 250 feet to the ground. A normal person would have been killed or on impact. But little Aris was not normal. Indeed he was very special. Landing with a thud, he would have yelped if he had the breath, since a sharp rock dug into his arm. His momentum **(though Aris didn't know the term) **caused him to continue to roll down a slight slow. He rolled about 7 feet, leaving a big blood trail, before he splashed into the near-by river.

His body went to work replacing the lost blood as his expurgation lulled him to sleep, aided by the rushing waters. A short time later, he washed up next to a waterfall. The hard unforgiving shore woke him. He opened his weary eye and spotted a cave, hidden behind the falls. Struggling slight he made hi way there. Once safe, he dropped off once more, ignoring his uncomfortable bonds.

**--X--**

Hinata sobbed as she leaned against her love. Tsunade had just informed them that from the amount of blood on the shore, plus what the water would have took, Aris was certainly dead. Ninja were out looking for his body while the man,(who had been captured), was being interrogated.

With grieve plain in his eye's naruto nodded to the Hokage of Konoha, and walked his girlfriend home, holding back his own tears.

**--X--**

A few hundred yards away, Aris stirred slightly, as the demons chakra, which was of course what saved his life, began to change him. It had been awakened and when he awoke, Aris would have some interesting features.

**--X--**

Deep in slumber, Aris started to have a strange dream. He was surrounded by a thin red mist. He sensed someone there, just outside his six senses.

"Who's there?" he called out, his small voice echoing.

"Calm child, I mean you no harm," A deep voice sighed. "You see, I am remnants of the Kyuubi, and I flow through your veins."

"What's a Kyuubi?" **(Remember, barely 4) **

"The greatest of all demons, once…"

"NANI!" (what)

"come down, right now my power is keeping you alive. When it's done, you will be…changed. the knowledge of how will come to you. It will take all my power to do this. What I'm doing is necessary." he said, predicting Aris's question, "this will be our last chat," even as he spoke his voice got more distant. Then the presence was gone. Seconds later all went black.

**--X--**

With a gasp Aris's eye's snapped open. Struggling up he realized ropes were still around his hands and feet. Using his hands he managed to pry the gag out, thinking, _'what a strange dream'_ he then chewed at the ropes on his hands. They parted and snapped easily. He spat out the ropes in his mouth.

That was when he noticed a red tail from the corner of his vision. _'Fox?' _he though, turning to see the creature. And he kept turning. Still nothing. So he turned a bit more…and found it coming out of a rip in his pajama. His eyes widened. A breeze ruffled through the cave, over his head. And yet he felt it. His hands reached up and pat along his head until they found two cone-like objects. He froze in surprise and the furry things became stiff also. His mouth forming a small 'o' Aris sat there, dumbfounded.

**--X--**

**Note: How the searchers missed the arks from the river banks to the cave where Aris dragged himself, we will never know. Just thought I'd mention to pacify those perfectionist reading this.**


	2. Time Passes

Slowly unfreezing from shock, Aris quickly undid the rope on his ankles. Then he stood and carefully examined his body. The furry tail and red ears were the most obvious changes. but the sharp boy also noticed his nails were sharpened, as were his canine teeth.

'…_the knowledge of how will come to you…' _floated through Aris's head. Wasn't that what the voice had said. Closing his eye's, he thought and instantly knew that the tail was good for balance, or a third hand. That his bones, were nearly unbreakable and his anil were as good as claws for weapons,…along with a hundred other bit's of info he couldn't sort through yet. Aris took a step backwards and tripped over his own tail, which had been laying still since it had no command.

From were he laid on the ground Aris sighed. This could take some getting used too.

**--X--time skip, two months--X--**

Aris looked at the clothes bundled in his arms. Before stripping and putting them on. He had stolen them from an old store. He didn't want to do it but he had needed new clothes. He looked at what he was wearing. It was a black tee shirt and jeans and some small sneakers.

Normally he might go to an orphanage but he was sharp enough to realize no one else was like him so he stayed hidden. But one day he was going t be an Anbu. He didn't remember when he had made the decision but he had. Now he just had to practice. Picking up a beanie he had also stole, he stuffed it on his head and marched out to find berry's to eat.

**--x--Time Skip, 3 years--X--**

Aris thumped down on the bank of the river near his cave, head swimming with the academy's lesson. He took the cap off, allowing his ears to pop up. It was hot, wearing it to cover his ears and having his tailed curled in his pants.

But the good news was they were starting on jutsu's to temporarily change how you looked, along with genjutsu. Aris planned up on coming up with a mix between the two to let him hide his extra appendages.

**(Note: I don't know how he got in the academy without a address, last name and other vital info. He just did!)**

**--X--time change day after graduation.--X--**

Aris strolled Konoha's side street, heading for the academy for one of the last time's. looking o at him now, you'd never have guessed he was the boy changed into a Hanyou all the years ago. He looked at the Konoha headband in his hands, on a dark green cloth to match his green ninja style shoes. He also wore brown cargos pants, useful for storing scrolls and other ninja equipment. Also there was the standard ninja pack and weapons case, provided by the academy and fill with items bought with money Aris had earned by doing everyday chores around the village. He wore a tan tee-shirt, covered by light, brown jacket that was left open, with the hood hanging back. His hair was dark brown, almost black, matching his eye's. his eye's were a genjutsu for Aris had noticed no one else in his class with white eye's**.(there is no hyuuga in his class) **

Now he tied it proudly to his forehead,unknowingly tracing his fathers footsteps on a morning long ago. Walking to the academy he couldn't help but being proud of himself. Despite his troubles he was now a ninja. Next step: Chunin! He march to the academy.

Once inside he daydreamed out the window while Iruka gave his "New Ninja's Of Konoha" speech and started assigning teams. His ears **(even the one's hidden under a genjutsu/transformation. More on that later) **pricked.

"…and Aris on team 8 with Yuhi Kurenai as a Jonnin sensei…." and he went on as Aris slumped down, knowing what he needed.


	3. My Team and Pointy Objects

**I in no way own Naruto (though that would be awesome.), though I do claim the names as my own creation. Yuri Kurenai and Hyuuga are the only names this chap. I didn't make. Please read and enjoy. I look forward to your reviews.**

**My Team**

Kurenai sat down on the rim of a fountain and motioned for us to sit across from her. We assembled on the ground.

"Ok," she began, "as I said, I'm Kurenai and I like to hang with my husband, son, and ex-students. I dislike people who think Konuchi are weak…" the girl on my right, Hyuuga Homara, nodded firmly. "...and my hobbies are practicing genjutsu and defending my village." I notice the guy on Homara's right smile grimly

My new sensei nodded to him and he started, "My name is Imochi Noshi and I like practicing my clan's jutsu, which specializes in traps and ambushes. I dislike cowards and bullies. My dream is to become a jonnin and successfully train several teams. My hobbies include painting and origami." I blinked at the sudden turn of events. That wasn't what I expected.

Homara spoke up," I'm Hyuuga Homara, main branch member. My dream is to prove a konuchi's worth in battle and politics. I like making medicines and practicing with my aunt Hinata and Hanibi. I dislike people who hate people for no justified reason. My hobbies include studying and pressing flowers

My turn. "My name's Aris. I'm an orphan and wish to become an Anbu of Konoha. I like swimming and I dislike drunks and perverts. My hobby is to wander pointlessly around the village and listen to the useless gossip." I took a deep breath, thinking quickly, "And before you ask, sensei, yes I have a genjutsu on. I use it to cover a birthmark I really dislike."

Kurenai clapped her hands together and stood up "Alright, meet me here tomorrow at six A.M. sharp. I'll explain then.

**--X—**

I showed up at exactly six. My teammates raised an eyebrow at my exact timing. When Kurenai looked at me for and explanation, I shrugged, "I was up late, I wasn't about to get up earlier than I had to."

"Well at least your on time," she sighed then waved at me to join the other around a tall cedar tree. Once I was there she started. "Ok here's what were going to do. I have three scrolls in my weapon pouch. One for each of you. Your mission is to get it. If I'm displeased with your performance, I'll send you back to the academy, you have until noon. GO!" she vanished before I could comprehend we had started. My team had vanished and I quickly jumped into the forest.

'Ok, she's a genjustsu mistress. That's bad considering I can do genjutsu, but not dispel it. So I'll need someone, probably Homara, to work with me.' With that I mind I poured charka into my ears and listened. I heard breathing _really_ close and realized it was mine. Holding my breath, I tried again. This time I heard footsteps, quiet and cautious, approaching someone else. Not hearing anything else, I took of north, to the footsteps. I was lucky; I came upon Homara and Noshi, seemingly waiting for me. 'Homara must have seen me' I reasoned. I raised an eyebrow, mouthing "Kurenai-sensei?' I let out a deep breath and whispered, "Ok, how do we know it's really each other?"

Homara activate her bloodline for a second to show it was her. "Sensei's over there." She pointed to the west. "And sense none of us have a reason to impersonate her…ouch!"

"Sorry," I muttered, pulling my needle out of her leg, "But she's and illusionist, she could have made it look like she had your bloodline'

"Now were okay, because, we know it's you and it's true the you have no reason to lie to us." Noshi reasoned, trying to maintain balance, since Homara was giving me a death glare. "I'll set up traps, leading her to Homara, our close combat specialist. Aris, you'll have to be bait, lead her into the traps."

I Nodded. "You guys signal me when you're ready. I'll go keep our dear sensei from getting suspicious." I turn and ran to were Homara said she was. On my way, I couldn't resist the excited grin that slipped onto my face.

This was going to be fun.

--**X—**

**Ok, there's the chapter. I got the idea and just had to right it, even though it's a pretty boring chapter, it'll lead to a much more exciting way. Review please! Whatever one of my stories seems most popular, I review first and I judge the popularity on reviews(most the time) so REVIEW! Thank you!**


	4. First day as a team

I jumped out of the bushes and dropped with a heel kick. She dodged. "I'm disappointed, I expected more than you." Kurenei said and through a couple Sherican. I dropped to the floor and rolled. She did a sweeping kick and I blocked with my arms. Filling my arms with charka I grabbed her lag and flipped upward pulling her down. I kicked downward with a kick she flipped me over head. "Not even close." She smirked.

I smiled, "you sure?" I jumped forward again then land short and rolled under her. Spinning around, I forced her to jump. As I did so, I saw a flash in the bushes. That was fast. I tossed a kunai causing her to tilt in the direction I wanted. Slowly, I a series of combo's, I forced her near the edge of the forest. Then she stepped on a wire. She glanced down as a bunch of sherican shout out from the bushes. She jumped into a tree. Spotting the next trap, I through a pair of kunai and she was forced out of it. She managed to dodge the first three traps, but the forth caused her to stumble. It was all that was needed. A kunai and wire quickly snipped of her pouch and reeled it in. she cursed.

A scroll came from the bushes and the wielder of the white eyes stepped out. I looked at the scroll I had caught. "We win sensei." I said happily.

"Don't get cocky," the older ninja said. "I was barely trying."

"But you were still trying." Homaru pointed out.

"True"she conceded "and you all pass. You managed to work together to take me down. That is something very few gennin teams manage, even if it seems easy."

"Beating a jonin is _easy_ how?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Not beating me. That is difficult, even when I'm going easy. No, teaming up _to_ beat me. You'd be surprised how many attempt such a thing on there would own." She explained with a smile.

"But that be impossible!" Noshi exclaimed. You're a jonin. We're practically still academy students."

"Exactly." She said. "I'm glad you get the point. Now how 'bout some lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Everyone nodded in agreement and she led the way to a popular joint. As we entered someone shouted, "Kurenei, over here!"

Said person looked around and head toward a lady. "Hey Anko," she greeted.

**(I don't know why, but they seem to be good friends in a lot of fics so they will be in this one. Also, I don't feel like describing her, but she looks the same as ever.)**

"Hi Kurenei, are these your new students?" Anko craned her head around and Noshi introduced us

"Yep, there pretty good. They even managed to get the scrolls from me." Some one came up and my new sensei ordered a variety plate of dango. After he walked off, she continued, 'there getting there first mission in a couple days. I want some group training first."

Anko nodded, "I understand" she said. "If you ever need a hand, give a call." She winked.

"Anko, you giving me a hand might lead them to there deaths" Kurenei said flatly. Anko shrugged.

"My offer still stands."

Further conversation was halted by food, which everyone dug into.

"Hungry you three?" asked Anko, amused.

"Battling a jonin is hard." Noshi complained.

I looked at him. "You just planted traps." I said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry because I was using my bloodline almost the whole time. And Aris is the one who battled sensei." Homaru said.

As Noshi pouted, probably because we ganged up on him, sensei's eyebrows rose. "Almost the whole time?" she repeated. "I trained a Hyuuga before and that takes a lot of charka."

Homaru nodded, "you trained my aunt, right?"

"Yes, how she doing, by the way. I've been busy recently, and I haven't been able to visit."

They started to talk about people I didn't know and I stared I concentrated on eating. The food was delicious. I vowed to come here more often.

**(BTW: Even though she had gotten powerful enough to handle the position she resigned the position as head to marry Naruto. She gave it to Hanabi whose Homaru's mother. Just some info there.)**

After a while the table was cleared and we left.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow at the training grounds. Eat light and be there by 7." Kurenei ordered and walked off. We all stood around for a few minutes.

"I got to go, "I said, uncomfortable in a situation that demanded social skills. I head off to the market. I needed some new kunai.

I walked through the, market, letting the ears on my head pick up the meaningless conversation. I had what I had needed but didn't really want to head home. My ears started to itch under the genjutsu and I sighed, wishing I could complete the seal. I headed for home as I thought.

The jutsu I had made combined a low level jutsu illusion with a transformation. That way my hair and eye's looked different and my ears weren't actually there, on my head, really they were just…shrunk would be the best way it put it, and hidden under an illusion. My tail was under the same illusion and my claws transformed. It worked real well and didn't seem to be detectable by most ninja's. it also had a slight but constant drain on my charka, boosting my reserves. I only wished I could make I completely undetectable.

I arrived at my cave and tossed my kunai in the corner. Over the years I had furnished it with small thing I was able to salvage. Now I released my jutsu and let my extra appendages loose into the fresh air. Then I lay down to nap. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.


	5. Training

**Next Chapter is up!!**

I sat up, yawning as I blinked away the last of my sleepiness. I glanced outside, where the morning was bright and proceeded to get dressed. Finally, I strapped my weapons on and stuffed my hat in my pocket, in case I needed it. I glanced in my mirror, seeing the sealing design I had painstakingly tattooed there. Then I jumped out of my cave, ready to warm up before I stuffed my ears and tail under the jutsu.

Moving quickly, I jumped from branch to branch, occasionally stooping to all fours to make the jump. Every once in a while, I swung on my tail to the next branch getting my blood flowing. About a mile away from my cave I stopped. There I picked an apple and dug out a energy bar from my pack.

As I sat and ate, I thought about how hard it was going to hide hat I was from my new sensei. 'Maybe she could help me finish it…' I thought, than, 'Nah…she'd want to know why and I defiantly wasn't going to explain…' My thought trailed off and I checked the sun. "Oh no!" I nearly shouted, "I'm late!"

Quickly I dashed through the forest, making hand signs along the way. No one used this part of Konoha in the mornings, so I knew I was pretty safe. After a row of seals, I finished them with a bird sign and activated my seals. I felt my jutsu settle and grimaced at how uncomfortable it was already.

Reaching the street, I picked up the pace, cutting through alley's and jumping over garbage cans and other small things, including one child. After running through half of Konoha, I slid to a stop in front of our training ground.

"Sorry…I'm late…." I panted, hands on my knees. "I…Lost track…of time…"

My team just shook there heads and sensei helped me over to the others. "What you do, run here?" she asked, amused. I nodded, to weary to reply.

"Okay!" Kurenei-sensei said, raising her voice." we warmed up why'll you were running late. But you seemed warmed up now, so let's start training!" she lead us out into the middle of the field. She motioned for us to make a circle.

"Now this is very similar to catch. This exercise relies on trust and reflexes." Kurenei held up a kunai and Noshi spoke up.

"Sensei isn't using a kunai a bit dangerous. Were a new team after all." He complained.

She chuckled, "don't worry it's so dull it couldn't cut paper. The worst you'll get is a bruise. Now, to do this I'll pass the kunai to any one of you and you must pass it to your teammate in under three seconds. You are not to look at them. No one will look at you. We all are to stare at this kunai!" she threw a real kunai in the center of the circle. "You must trust your instincts and that your teammate will not harm you. Understand**?"**

I nodded, apprehensive. A quick glance told me my teammates were the same. This was going to be tricky.

"Start!" My sensei shouted and I fixed my gaze on the placed kunai. I saw a flicker in my upper vision and forced myself not to look at it. Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I tried catching the kunai, fumbling with it. Then I caught it and tossed to Homara across from me. 'How are we suppose to do this? It's insane.' I thought. 'Sensei, told us to trust our instincts, and have better senses than normal. Would that be considered cheating?' I nearly missed another throw, and decided to try anyway.. This time I threw it towards Noshi, on my left.

As Noshi threw it I concentrated on my hearing, funneling the sounds from my hidden ears. Sure enough I could here the dull edge as it pushed its way through the air. Next, Kurenei-sensei through it towards me and I raised my hand and caught it, barely grabbing the ring. Swing it around I tossed it across the circle. I was getting the hang of this.

We threw the kunai around for about an hour before sensei released us, telling us e could go do personal training. My arm was tired from our exercise and I had a few bruises from were I had missed a throw. Wearily I said goodbye and left.

I made my way, cutting through the streets back towards my cave.

"Aris! Wait up!" I turned around and my Sensei caught up to me. "can we talk.?" She asked.

For a moment a bolt of fear tore through me. 'Did she know…?' I thought before disregarding it. She couldn't…I hoped. "Sure. What's up, sensei?"

--X--P.O.V change --X--

Kureni observed her student carefully, intrigued by the sudden tensing of his muscles. 'He's hiding something' she thought "The other day, you mentioned wearing a genjutsu to hide a birthmark?" She asked for conformation. He nodded, stiffly, his body tensing again. "Well I noticed that it never releases, even during pain or heavy training. I was wonder were you learned to do long-term illusions like that?

He glanced at her. "I can't. It's a seal designed to hold it in place. I can give you a copy, though you've probably already seen one." Aris answered

"Actually, I would like to. Such seals are usually personalized. I know such seals are not easy to use."

"Okay, I'll bring it tomorrow." I agreed.

"Thanks!" Kureni replied in a cheerful tone and walked off.

Walking in a different direction, Aris cursed, thinking, _'Ah, man, if I show her the seal, she'll notice all the parts I added to hide my ears and tail, while still using them, along with my claws! I can't let her see the real thing, but what can I show her…'_

**Mwhaha! Don't you hate cliff hangers. I know I do. But I can't help writing them. There really the best way for a story to go.**


	6. Suspicious Sensei

**Sorry about the wait, I knew where I wanted to go, but had no way to get there. But here it is, the next chapter, just for you, even though very few people actually read this. Thanks for hanging on!**

I scribbled frantically on a piece of paper, trying to design a new seal that would, theoretically cover the birthmark I didn't have, while siphoning away the same amount of charka as the seal I now used. I had been up halve the night and I was no closer to finding a way to complete my task by the coming morning.

"This is impossible!" I growled to the night. I stared up at the moon angrily, wondering what to do. I couldn't show sensei the real seal I had created, for it had parts that pacifically hid my ears and tail.

"Why couldn't I have been normal?" I asked myself, still staring at the sky. No one answered but I was struck with a brilliant thought. "Hmm.. I wonder…" reaching over I dug out a book on sealing I had 'borrowed' from the library. I kept telling myself I would return it, one night. Maybe it was a good thing I still had it.

I flipped open to the page seals used for recycling charka. These, the book stated, were mainly used in charka storage and genjutsu seals, where one didn't, or couldn't, waste charka on keeping a seal activated for a long period off time. I remembered them because I had a similar seal as part of the main seal drawn onto my skin.

A bad part about the recycling seals was that they took a huge amount of charka to start up. Once it was start, the seal could go on forever, never needing to be renewed unless it was taken off and had to be replaced.

Flipping a few page, I found a picture of the recycling seal linked neatly with a charka suppression seal.

Grabbing my notebook I muttered to myself. "Maybe the seal doesn't need to drain that much charka. The recycling seal, combined with the suppression seal, should create an effect where the user seems to be slowly drained of charka, I think." Flipping to the correct page I read"

_Charka suppression seal cannot completely hide one charka, partially because the seal must run on charka. I skilled ninja (or other charka sensing person) can still sense some charka from behind the seal, though they are unable to get a good grasp on the person charka limits. This halve of the effect is due to…_

I stopped reading, having confirmed my theory. Sensei, as a genjutsu specialist, should have enough charka control to sense charka behind a suppression seal. Not only that, but as an added bonus, the suppression seal would explain why the genjustu supposedly cover, Kurenei-sensei might get one area, seemed to spread over most my body. I quickly added the two seal to what I had been working on. It was a simple seal that described how I looked and how I wanted the genjutsu to make me look. After attaching the seals I yawn and realized I need some sleep. If I was yawning tomorrow she might be suspicious about what I'd done all night. I walked slowly back into my cave and fell asleep.

-X-

When I woke up the next, I looked at the sky and realized it was past one. I yawned before stopping halfway through; as it struck me I was late.

Very late.

After a flurry of curses at threw on my clothes and made sure my seal was in place. Then I raced out the 'door' of the cave, making sure to grab the fake copy of the seal.

I was totally screwed. I knew that the moment I saw sensei face as Homaru and Noshi sparred. "I'm sorry, overslept." I bowed to her and heard her sigh.

"Get up Aris, I'm not going to beat you."

I relaxed slightly and looked up. "It won't happen again, I promise."

She nodded, "see too it"

-X- Kurenai's POV-X-

I relaxed when Aris showed up, even if he was so late that Kakashi would be amazed. Truthfully, I was just relieved. I was beginning to think my questions had scared him off.

I noticed he was looking at Homaru weirdly. "Hey Homaru…" he started.

"Yes Aris?"

"You weren't in my class, where you…?"

"No, I wasn't Aris" she confirmed, seeming amused.

I wondered how he was just noticing this as he nodded slowly. "So…how did we end up as teammates?"

"You didn't listen to a thing your sensei said, did you…" Noshi asked.

Aris shook his head and Homaru explain. "The three granulating class didn't have the right numbers to fit into teams. In order to compensate they combined the three classes and made the teams out of that group.

Are you really just realizing this, Aris?" I asked and he nodded, distracted by something.

"Yeah, it really explains a lot.

"Like?" I raised an eyebrow

"Nothing important. Anyway, here's that copy you asked for."

He dug out and she took the scroll from him, noting that it was a bit crinkled. Oh well… "Noshi, please explain the tree walking exercise to Aris. Aris. This is to be practiced in your spare time, if you have any questions, come to me.

They both nodded and I turned to Homaru, "And while they're at it, you can practice as you please, though I would suggest…"

-X-

Kurenai studied the seal as Aris proceeded to learn to fall on his but from a story or two up. It was simple, but elegant, made to do its job and nothing more. But something was off about it. Being a Genjutsu master, Kurenai had studied such seals and this one was no different. She frowned at it, tracing the lines with her finger..

Then it hit her. The seal was designed simply to hide a birthmark while being unnoticable. To do that the seal would need a small description saying what the covered area was suppose to look like. But this seal described the entire body. Could the birthmark be that big? Possibly, but unlikely, she decided. So the question was…what was he hiding? She glanced at her student, who was hanging from branch by one arm, a scowl on his face, as Noshi cracked up fro higher in the tree. He had gotten hold of the exercise almost instantly, and Homaru was just as fast on the uptake. It seems Aris might have some catching up to do in charka control.

With a sigh, she hated mysteries; she put away the scrap of paper and called, alright team, time for something new. Her team gathered, and she smiled to herself. It was refreshing to have a team so willing to learn. Not all Jonnins were so lucky. As she started to explain the next exercise, about ambushing an opponent, her, and the importance of surprise, she watched Aris from the corner of her eye. She hated to think about, but she suspected, just a teeny bit, that Aris might be an enemy spy. She'd have to talk to the Hokage, and soon.

-X-

The next Day

-X-

Training was over and Aris was beat. He was about to head off and get some sleep, when his sensei called out to the team, "Meet at the gates tomorrow morning. We have a mission."

I glanced back over my shoulder, surprised. The others obviously were too. Homaru was the first to speak. "What are we doing, sensei."

Kurenai grinned, "Where visiting Suna. Pack light clothing. It's going to be very hot.

**I know normally they have to do D-rank missions first but in my story, the rule got changed so academy student have to do them to get experience. This idea isn't actually mine, it's from another story I read a while back and would love to get a hold of again. In it Naruto suggest the change to the third, wh implements it. That's a I really remember. If you know what it is. Please pm me with the title!**


End file.
